EL PRIMER VALS
by Arashi Nagase
Summary: -FIC YAOI- ONE SHOT


¡Mi primer fic! Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Sailor Cindy… ah, no xD es decir Serekino Kaoru una niña bien buena onda (aunque no le guste el yaoi xD) que me introdujo en todo los rollos del fanfiction y además me aclaro algunas cosas y me edito este y otros fics. Por cierto, ella tiene un fic mega largo pero mega chido (eso dicen, yo no lo he leído, bueno si, como 5 capítulos pero eso que leí me gusto xD) de sailor moon que se llama "Sailor Universe: La batalla final" Así que recomiendo ampliamente su fic xD.

Aunque no es necesario, si quieres entender mejor este fic lee otro titulado "Delirio fugaz" que yo escribí también. 

Este fic se desarrolla unos meses después de la derrota de los héroes sobre Mithos…

**-ATENCION-**

"El primer vals" tiene escenas de sexo implícito… o ¿explicito? Entre HOMBRES. Así que si no te agrada esa onda yaoi u homosexual mejor lee otra cosita menos depravada sexual xD.

**-SPOILERS-**

Y en esta historia Zelos Wilder, el elegido del mana, no muere a manos de sus propios "amigos". (Si alguien se ha terminado el juego con el final alternativo de la muerte de Zelos sabe a lo que me refiero)

VIVA EL YAOI.

VIVA ZELOS WILDER

VIVA REGAL BRYANT

VIVA EL CHOCOLATE XD (el posholateeeee atte. Serekino Kaoru XD)

Espero que este fic se de su agrado. Reviews bienvenidos.

**Gunnm**

**EL PRIMER VALS**

La música llenaba el gran salón; los acordes de alguna melodía melosa invitaban a los presentes a bailar.

Pero yo no pensaba hacerlo.

"Elegido…" -Salí de mi trance y dirigí la mirada a la bella chica que me acompañaba, no, más bien estaba viendo su escote.

"¿Si, nena?"

"¿Bailamos?"

"No, gracias"- Y le da un beso rápido pero apasionado en los labios, para callarla.

La fiesta se veía bastante aburrida, bueno, desde mi punto de vista, claro. Yo ya conocía a casi todas las mujeres que estaban ahí reunidas y, además, yo ya había tenido algo que ver con casi todas aquellas cuyo rostro me parecía familiar.

"Oh, por favor gran Zelos, ¿bailemos si?"- Su suave mano acarició mi mejilla. Que chica más persistente. Me enferma.

"Ya te dije que no"- Me aparté de ella y la dejé sola, para su sorpresa.-

Estaba pensando en lo monótono de mi vida, conocer chicas, coquetearles, hacerlas felices y dejarlas, cuando alcance a ver del otro lado del salón a Regal Bryant, vestido elegantemente y platicando con un par de hombres y unas cinco mujeres que lo rodeaban. Se veía tan gracioso, con su cabello cepillado y peinado pulcramente y sus prendas costosas y suntuosas sin ninguna arruga, que no pude evitar que se me escapara una tonta risita.

Decidí entonces que podría matar mi aburrimiento con el.

"Dandy"

"¿Perdón?..."- Regal volteó la mirada y al verme dejó ver una leve sonrisa.- "Ah, es usted, Elegido."

"Te ves como todo un dandy".- Repetí

"Eh… ¿Tú lo crees?"- En su rostro la sangre comenzaba a subírsele, se estaba sonrojando.

"Vaya que si, oh si nene, Regal Bryant el dandy de Tethe'alla"– Y solté una gran carcajada.-

" …"

Me uní a la conversaron del dandy y sus amigos. Noté como las mujeres, por sus expresiones corporales estaba interesadas en él, aunque también me coqueteaban incansablemente. Estaban hablando de inversiones, acciones, dinero… La platica se estaba tornando cansada para mi y solo me remitía a contestar "si", "no" a las preguntas esporádicas que me hacían.

Estaba comenzando a aburrirme de nuevo.

Así, de la nada, mi mirada se fijó en Regal; alto, fornido, era a un hombre apuesto, sin duda, no más que yo, claro; aunque había una diferencia: El era apuesto, yo, hermoso.

Si, Regal Bryant era muy apuesto… Tanto que si yo fuera otro…

De pronto se me vino a la cabeza una idea descabellada.

Descabellada pero interesante.

"¿Me permite esta pieza?"- Tomé sorpresivamente la mano de Regal, inclinando mi cabeza de manera solemne-"Seria un honor para mi bailar con usted…"

"¿Q-qué?"- La expresión tanto de asombro como de vergüenza no se hizo esperar en su cara- "¿De que demonio…"

"Que si me permite esta pieza"– Interrumpí a mi próxima pareja de baile y lo jalé hacia mi.- "Venga hombre, olvídate de todo y bailemos un rato, ¿Quieres? Prometo que no te morderé."- Esto ultimo se lo susurre al oído y Regal no pudo evitar menos que sonrojarse.

"¡Estas loco!" - Exclamó totalmente sonrojado, yo por mi parte reí divertido

"Vamos, ¡Hey, la orquesta esta tocando mi pieza favorita!"- Y lo lleve, casi a rastras, a la pista de baile.

Al principio el dandy se resistía y con un gesto bastante vergonzoso se movía tímidamente al compás de la música.

"Eres un pésimo bailarín"- Comenté con un tono fingidamente molesto.

"¿Acaso no lo ves? Todos nos están observando"

Mire por encima del hombro y era cierto, todos los presentes nos miraban atónitos.

"Debe ser porque bailas pésimo"

"… O quizás sea porque ambos somos hombres y..."- Lo interrumpí con un brusco movimiento para atraerlo hacia mí, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, aunque sin resultados fructíferos; Regal era mucho más alto y mucho mas fuerte físicamente que yo- "¡¿Qué estas haciendo!"- Gritó, su expresión cambio, ahora se mostraba molesto.

"Ya, ya… Solo quería darme mas ritmo a esto. Sabes eres muy fornido, no puedo hacer mis gráciles movimientos contigo como pareja".- Mi voz adquirió un tono teatral y me lleve una mano a la frente, fingiendo dramatismo barato.-"Que desilucionante."

"Me preguntó porque será..."- Su semblante cambió e incluso vi que intentaba contener su risa.

Cada paso que dábamos, cada movimiento nuestro era seguido por los ojos escrupulosos de los asistentes; que divertido debía ser mirar a dos hombres que bailaban penosamente, intentando acoplarse uno a otro; sin mucho éxito que digamos.

"No nos despegan la mirada."- La voz de Regal era baja, como avergonzado.

"Si, lo sé. Soy Zelos Wilder, ¿recuerdas? Es imposible no admirar mi belleza".

"Hmp… No me digas."

"¡Ay!"- Me lamenté, Regal me había pisado un pie.

"Lo siento"

"¡Bailas terrible!"– Grité y solté a mi pareja de baile, comenzaba a perder su gracia el juego.

"¿Eso crees?"- Con un movimiento rápido, Regal me jalo hacia su cuerpo, mi cabeza quedo hundida en su pecho y por un momento sentí que me ahogaba.

La expresión de los presentes paso de asombro a máximo asombro. El baile entre Regal y yo había cambiado drásticamente; el me guiaba ahora, con su fornido cuerpo hacia de mi como una débil muñeca, obviamente el había tomado el papel de hombre y yo, el de la sumisa mujer. A los ojos de los demás parecíamos, verdaderamente, una pareja.

Regal se movía con gracia y sentimiento, cada movimiento suyo era seguido por uno mío. El ritmo de la situación la llevaba el.

Aun con mi cabeza hundida en el pecho de el pensé que la situación no era tan desagradable como se pudiera haber pensado.

"Hey macho…"

"Dime ahora que bailo pésimo"– Levanté la mirada y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de él; una leve sonrisa de triunfo se asomaba en sus labios.

"No bailas mejor que yo, eso te lo puedo asegurar"- Y ambos emitimos una risa que intentamos contener.

No puedo decir que bailáramos durante horas; de hecho ahí, con mi cuerpo junto al del fornido dandy el tiempo parecía detenerse. Era como si ese vals fuera eterno y nunca terminaría. Aunque eso no me hubiera molestado.

Regal se detuvo en seco y lo mire con aire interrogante.

"Se ha terminado"

Me separé de él y era verdad; quedaban en el gran salón solamente algunos invitados, quienes nos veían y susurraban. La orquesta estaba ya recogiendo sus instrumentos y guardándolos en sus respectivos estuches. La fiesta había terminado, incluso la música y nosotros no lo habíamos percatado.

Salimos del salón en silencio, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Dirigí mi mirada en varias ocasiones a Regal, para ver si se producía en su rostro algún tipo de expresión, pero nada ocurrió. Justo en el portón de mi mansión me detuve.

"Hey dandy" –Regal volteó y me miró- "¿Dónde te quedarás esta noche?"

"El rey me ha ofrecido una de sus habitaciones."

"Las sábanas de la habitación roja, supuestamente la destinada a los invitados de honor, son ásperas, créeme he estado bajo esas sabanas en infinitas ocasiones"- Y rematé mi comentario con un guiño.- "Si sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Je…" -Regal cerró los ojos y agacho la cabeza sonriendo- "¿Y que sugieres?"

"Que te quedes en mi casa, por supuesto"- Estiré mi brazo y apoyé la mano en la puerta de mi casa, adoptando esa típica posición que solía hacer cuando cortejaba a una mujer.- "Por lo menos mis sabanas si son realmente sedosas."

"¿Quieres que pase la noche bajo tus sabanas como lo hacen las mujeres que caen en tus redes, no soy fácil, sabes"- Y dejó escapar una risita irónica.

"Yo no dije que durmieras conmigo pero si así lo quieres…"

Pasamos a mi casa y ofrecí a Regal un trago de vino, el aceptó y, para la tercera copa yo ya cabeceaba de sueño. Sin importarme mucho mi invitado, que aun insistía en seguir bebiendo, subí solitariamente las escaleras y abrí la puerta de mi habitación; antes de entrar me apoye en el barandal de la terraza que daba al primer piso y asomé la mirada a donde estaba Regal.

"Oye macho, puedes quedarte en la habitación que quieras; pero te recomiendo esta"- Mi dedo señaló a una puerta contigua- "La cama es muy cómoda y… Está junto a mi cuarto, si te interesa"- Le guiñé el ojo picaramente y ambos reímos a carcajadas.

Que ideas, me le estaba insinuando, tal como lo hacen las mujeres conmigo, en tono de broma si, pero me le estaba insinuando.

¿Y si el se lo tomaba en serio y subía a mi habitación?

Y si no.

¿Porque tenia que importarme eso?

Dentro de mí, algo suplicaba en silencio que Regal aceptara mis insinuaciones.

¿Realmente me había vuelto loco?

Suspiré largamente mientras me desvestía, lentamente mis ropas cayeron al suelo y yo me tiré a la cama, solo en ropa interior; no me molesté en cubrirme con la sedosa sabana, haría calor toda la noche; ya hacia un maldito calor.

Me quede súbitamente dormido.

Un sonido me despertó, pesados pasos subían por las escaleras, seguramente el dandy se había cansado de beber solo y ahora estaba listo para dormir. De pronto los pasos cesaron justo frente a la entrada de mi habitación; durante varios segundos el silencio imperó. Lo siguiente fue el sonido de la manija de la puerta, intentándose abrir.

Regal entraría a mi habitación.

Miré absorto, entre las sombras, nada paso, nadie entró.

Pero por la puerta por fin cedió y una sombra fornida se abrió paso hasta llegar a detenerse junto a mi cama.

"Zelos… ¿Estás dormido?"

No respondí, fingí estarlo.

Regal se sentó en la orilla de mi cama, su pesado cuerpo se hundió en ella.

"Antes de hoy, la última vez que bebí fue… Hace ya casi 9 años… Cuando… Cuando yo… Asesiné a Alicia… Ella era muy hermosa. Pero ya esta muerta."

Un incierto sentimiento de celos me invadió. Sentí celos. Sentí celos de aquella Alicia, quien ya estaba muerta.

"Y ahora, después de mucho evitarlo, me he enamorado de Presea; la hermana de mi amada Alicia, pero…"- El volúmen de su voz bajó a casi ser un murmullo inaudible- "Ella no me ama. Presea no me ama o no quiere hacerlo. Hoy intenté confesarle lo que siento por ella y simplemente evitó tocar el tema, me estuvo evadiendo".- Su voz ahora sonaba lastimera- "Yo sé, dentro de mi, que ella siente algo por mi, puedo jurarlo pero ella… Ella aún piensa en Alicia, no como yo que casi la he olvidado…"

"Presea es una niña"- Contesté con un tono furioso, levantándome de la cama, quedando sentado.

Regal me miró con ojos atónitos, aun en la oscuridad pude ver su expresión de asombro.

"¿No estabas ya dormi…"

"Presea en una niña"- interrumpí.

"No, ella tiene ya 29 años; es una mujer con…"

"Con el cuerpo de una niña" –completé.

"… Si… El cuerpo de una niña."

Nos quedamos en silencio, en el aire sentía un leve olor a vino. Regal estaba algo tomado.

"Tu cabello…"- Repentinamente Regal tomó un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos, acariciándolo- "Es tan suave, justo como el de…"

Y entonces me beso, sin más, me beso. Sentí sus labios junto a los míos; jugosos. El beso se prolongó durante un largo rato. Yo permanecí inmóvil y no me opuse.

"…Presea…"

El estaba pensando en ella y no en mí.

Pero no me importo.

Su suave beso continuó hasta que la intensidad se apoderó de el, con su cuerpo sobre el mío me empujó a caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Yo me limité solo a dejarme llevar por sus movimientos; su lengua ahora rozaba la mía. El acariciaba mi cuerpo y sus labios bajaron por mi cuello; sus tibios besos y su húmeda lengua se detuvieron en mis tetillas y comenzó a juguetear con ellas. Yo ya estaba totalmente excitado, y mi miembro erecto, lo demostraba.

Con un rápido movimiento me abrió las piernas y me despojo de mi ropa interior, ya sabia lo que iba a ocurrir, lo sabía y ni siquiera intenté detenerlo. Sus labios fueron descendiendo más y más, hasta llegar a mi vientre. Levanté un poco mi pelvis y el hizo aquello que yo, en silencio, suplicaba que me hiciera.

Pensé que me iba a desbordar.

Él se detuvo, mi respiración era rápida, podía jurar que los latidos de mi corazos se oían a kilómetros.

El comenzó a bajarse el pantalón.

Y también se despojó de su ropa interior.

Sus fuertes brazos dieron la vuelta a mi cuerpo y quede boca abajo, con mis manos y rodillas apoyadas en la cama. Sentí su gruesa mano estimular mi miembro, yo ya no podía retenerlo mas, sentí que estallaría. Para rematar mi éxtasis el se introdujo en mi, una y otra vez.

Lo que experimenté nunca lo había sentido antes, Regal me trató con tal fuerza que pensé que moriría de dolor; pero ese dolor estaba también acompañado de placer. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo; Regal y yo estábamos teniendo sexo, el me estaba haciendo el amor.

"Te amo…"

"Y yo… No se lo que me esta pasando"- pensé.

"… Presea."

Y así termino.

Nuestros cuerpos sudados estaban uno junto al otro. El se quedó dormido primero y durante un tiempo que ningún reloj es capaz de precisar observé su masculino rostro cubierto por un mechón de su cabello azul. Él, Regal Bryant, el dandy, había domado a Zelos, el mujeriego, el galante y muy solicitado por las damas, Zelos Wilder. Por fin cerré mis ojos y entonces ya estábamos los dos dormidos, totalmente extasiados y cansados.

La luz del día entró a mis ojos. Aún adormilado lo primero que hice fue mirar junto a mí, para cerciórame si el seguía ahí.

Pero ya se había ido.

Seguramente había escapado hacia su refugio, donde se había encerrado junto con Presea desde hacia unas semanas, el Altamira Hotel. Había regresado a su lado del campo de batalla, donde se sentía seguro y lejos de Zelos Wilder; donde podía pensar en cuanto amaba a la mujer encerrada en el cuerpo de niña, Presea.

Para el yo no significaba nada, solamente una amistad infranqueable. La noche anterior seguramente la enterraría en lo más profundo de su mente y, por encima de ese recuerdo colocaría la imagen de su amada Presea.

Pero algo en mí ya había cambiado.

Me levanté de la cama cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo con las tersas sabanas que aun olían a Regal y me asome por la ventana. Ya pasaba del medio día, el aire de Meltokyo se aspiraba fresco y libre.

´"Arde nene… Ardé en deseos por él y muere de ansias, Zelos Wilder"- Me dije a mi mismo- "Has encontrado, por fin, a alguien quien no esta interesado en ti"- Y dibujé en mis labios una sonrisa fingida.

Yo no olvidaría la noche en que Regal y yo bailamos nuestro primer, y ultimo, vals.

Aunque él asi lo hiciera…


End file.
